In many applications, voltage and/or current output varies (i.e., drifts) based on temperature. For example, a voltage reference may generate a larger output voltage at higher temperatures than at lower temperatures or vice versa. Similarly, a current reference may generate a larger output current at higher temperatures than at lower temperatures or vice versa. Since it is desirable in many of these applications to produce a constant output signal and/or a signal that does not drift based on temperature changes, signal corrections may be applied. These temperature dependent signal corrections for output drift are important for the operation of many precision applications such as references, temperature sensors, temperature calibration devices, etc. Systems may correct the output drift in these applications by applying a correction signal to the device that generates the signal output. Global temperature correction is an attempt to correct the output signal drift by applying an average correction signal over the entire temperature range. Piecewise temperature correction is an attempt to correct the output signal drift by applying different signal corrections for different temperature ranges.